A vehicle door includes a door beam between a door outer panel facing an area outside a vehicle and a door inner panel facing an area inside the vehicle in order to reinforce the vehicle door against an impact exerted on the vehicle door from a side of the vehicle. For example, there is known a technology for reinforcing a door outer panel with a door beam described in Japanese Patent No. 4368915.
In the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4368915, both ends of a door beam that is made of an elongated pipe member are fixed to an inner surface of a door outer panel by fastening members. One end of a bracket is fixed to an intermediate portion of the door beam by welding, and the other end of the bracket is bonded to the inner surface of the door outer panel by a seal member, so that a vibration damping effect may be obtained.
In general, a wire harness is arranged in an area inside a vehicle door. The wire harness is mounted on a door outer panel by a bracket. However, this arrangement requires a dedicated bracket for mounting a wire harness in an area inside a vehicle door. Thus, the number of components increases, and the manufacturing costs have been higher. One measure against the above problem may be to mount a wire harness onto a door beam. However, in the case where a door beam has a closed cross section like a pipe member, it is difficult to form a mounting hole for a wire harness in the door beam.